Cry Wolf
by GigglingFangirl
Summary: Chloe Saunders and Derek Souza had it easy, they were two normal teens that shared a love for another. Right? Wrong. The first thing is that Chloe is a necromancer that is too powerful for her own good, and Derek is an antisocial brooding werewolf who only smiles for Chloe. The second is that when fate takes an unsuspecting turn, Chloe will have to hope, and learn to cope.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Howdy' do ya? First fanfic on , but not on the entire interwebs. Anyway…Onwards to Chloe's POV! (A little OOC)**

**Disclaimer: Me: "Ooooh Derek I own you and your sexy body. Don't deny it."**

**Derek: "Hah. You wished you owned this body. I'm a product of Kelley Armstrong."**

**Me: *cries***

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Be jealous of squiggles) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone staggered around the hosts' TV, with cups of booze in hands. My friends, Simon, Tori, Derek and I were at a party, Derek and I being the only ones not wasted. Derek and I know better than that, and it would really screw up his brain. You see, my friends and I aren't normal teenagers. Simon is a sorcerer, who can draw pretty pictures, Tori is a witch, who sometimes acts like one too, and Derek; my boyfriend, is a werewolf.

Last but not least, I am Chloe Saunders, a necromancer, who is way too powerful for her own good.

All of a sudden, everyone started to drunkly chant, "Walking dead, walking dead, walking dead!" At this, I tensed up. Being a necromancer, I've had too many encounters with the un-dead. Derek gave my hand a little squeeze at this, "You don't have to watch it, and we can leave."

"W-w-we can s-s-stay I-If you w-want." Stupid stutter.

"Chloe," he grunted, "I'd rather you be happy, and not scared shitless. We could go watch home and watch a movie?"

"Well….I kinda want to see how realistic these graphics are…"

"Chloe," he grumbled in worry.

He whined and squirmed in place, "C'mon Chloe, you're going to get nightmares, and were going to have to explain to Lauren why you'd be sleeping with me, and she'll jump to conclusions…and…and you'd raise a rabbit or something by accident…and it'd get trapped in its body forever…and just bad stuff will happen…"

As much as I wanted to watch this, completely out of character for myself, I knew that Derek's right. "Fine," I sigh, "How about five minutes of it and then we'll go?" Derek grumbled as he knew that was the best bargain he was going to get. "Fine."

I smiled as wide as I could, and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He grabbed my arms and wrapped them around his middle so I couldn't escape, and crashed his lips to mine. Quite frankly, I don't mind being stuck to him. I'd love to be a prisoner. Wait…Dahell?

As we make out, Derek's hands start to wander from their position on the small of my back. I break away to say, "I wonder what would be happening if we _were _under the effects of alcohol," which is followed by a deep chuckle from Derek. Then, our lips crashed together once more.

I pull away once more and say, "So how about we pass up on The Walking Dead so we can fulfill our 'needs'?"

After this I saw a flash of blue pass over Derek's eyes, and a small grin played at his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Derek's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So how about we pass up on The Walking Dead so we can fulfill our 'needs'?"

My inner wolf had a fun time with this, and soon my mind is filled with 'pictures'. He takes control for a second, but before he does anything rash, I take the bull by the horns, or rather the wolf by the tail, and regain control.

"You sure you haven't been drinking?" I chuckle.

"Hahaha."

I'm not sure how I survived the whole car ride. My wolf was screaming at me to…well… you know… the _entire_ trip. I kept my grip on the wheel, and dug my nails into my palms.

Chloe pressed the radio on, and automatically began singing. Her voice sounded angelic, but to me, everything she does is perfect, so that may be a little biased.

"What song is that?" I ask

"Inner Ninja by Classified," she replied before singing again, a little softer this time. I smile at her.

'**More like inner sex goddess,'** Wolfie taunts.

Or inner annoying ass wolf.

'**Derek, I'm you. I just help you realize your desires. You can't be talking.'**

Ugh.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asks. Oh crap, did I say that aloud?

"Yeah…You did…" she says, and I realize I said that out loud, too.

"Don't worry, Chlo, I'm just… Thinking to myself," I assure her, and as soon as I do her worry changes to a smile. When it comes to Chloe, reassurance is comes easy…Well…From me at least.

**So guys, that was the first chapter of "Cry Wolf." (Thought of the title in literally five seconds.) You'll see why it's called this soon enough… Sorry if it's short, and please Rate and Review. That's the definition of love… Well, the real definition is Derek Souza… But whatever! PEACE OUT MY SNOWFLAKES!**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note; It came to my attention that I'm a shitty writer, because I never update. Well, this is to make you aware, my friends that I am coming back, and this will be updated! I will try to update by Saturday. So, in summation,

I LOVE YOU AND IMMA TRY TO BE A BETTER UPDATERER.


End file.
